The Cloud Minders
Streszczenie thumb|Droxine i Spock Planecie Merak II zagraża choroba roślin. Z rozkazu Federacji Enterprise leci na planetę Ardana, jedyne znane źródło kopalnej substancji zenite, która może powstrzymać zarazę. Uhura odbiera wiadomość i informuje kapitana, że Najwyższy Radny Ardany gotów jest przyjąć delegację z "Enterprise" w Stratos, mieście w chmurach. Kirk myśli, że to pomyłka, ponieważ ponieważ oczekuje, ze zostanie przesłany na dół, do jednego z wejść kopalni, by mógł zabrać ładunek zenitu i natychmiast lecieć na zagrożoną planetę. Kirk nakazuje poinformowanie Najwyższego radnego, że z powodu braku czasu prześle się wprost na powierzchnię. Po przesyle na miejsce Kirk i Spock spoglądają w górę na Stratus, miasto pływające po niebie. Kirk wspomina, że odwiedzał już Ardanę, a Spock wspomina, że jej mieszkańcy zajmują się sztuką i filozofią, a przemoc jest wśród nich nieznana. Rozglądają się po otoczeniu kopalni, gdzie powinien czekać na nich zenit, ale nie ma go tam. Nagle obaj zostają zaskoczeni przez arkany, które zaciskają się na ich ramionach. Otacza ich czworo ludzi w zakurzonych kombinezonach i rodzaju gogli na oczach - trzech mężczyzn i kobieta – Kirk i Spock są w mniejszości. Kirk żąda odpowiedzi, czemu zostali zaatakowani. Kobieta odpowiada, "To rasistowski atak, kapitanie". Myląc ich z mieszkańcami Stratus Kirk wyjaśnia sytuację. Zrozumiawszy, ze to daremne, sygnalizuje Spockowi, by był gotów do walki. Spock walczy z dwoma mężczyznami i szybko ich powala – podczas gdy Kirk siłuje się z kobietą w goglach. Trzech mężczyzn, w tym dwóch w niebieskich tunikach, materializuje się na platformie, gdzie wcześniej materializowali się Kirk i Spock. Trzeci mężczyzna, starszy i brodaty, w luźnej todze, krzyczy do walczących, by przestali, podczas gdy pozostali unoszą broń. Mężczyzna w todze ponownie nawołuje do zaprzestania walki, dwaj pozostali strzelają i trafiają jednego z napastników, ale kobieta dwóch pozostałych kryją się w kopalni. Mężczyzna, ochraniany przez dwóch strażników, przedstawia się jako Najwyższy Radny Ardanyy, Plasus i wyjaśnia sytuację – winni przemocy są Troglyci – a napastnicy zostaną odnalezieni i ukarani. Kirk pyta o zaginiony zenit i Najwyższy Radny wyjaśnia, że Wichrzyciele, mała grupa Troglytów, zabrała go. Nakazuje poszukiwania i wita Kirka oraz Spocka w Stratos. Kirk, Spock i Radny materializują się na tarasie. Spock mówi, że Stratos jest "najpiękniejszym przykładem wykorzystania antygrawitacji w budownictwie" jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Gdy schodzą ze schodów, zbliża się do nich jakaś piękna dziewczyna. Ma jasne włosy, a na sobie jasnobłękitną suknię z odsłoniętymi ramionami i kolczyki. Zwraca się do Najwyższego Radnego – "ojcze" – mówi, że wartownicy powiedzieli jej o dostojnych gościach i przybyła, by ich powitać. Plasus przedstawia ją jako "jedno z naszych najpiękniejszych dzieł sztuki" – zwie się Droxine. Kirk wita się, podczas gdy Spock pochyla tylko głowę, wyraźnie zafascynowany. Droxine wyznaje, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziała Wolkanina; Spock odpowiada, że on sam nigdy jeszcze nie spotkał dzieła sztuki. Radca oprowadza ich i pokazuje im dzieła sztuki, ale urywa swe komentarze, gdy spostrzega narzędzie górnicze, wbite w jedno z arcydzieł. Szybko odzyskuje rezon i wini za to Wichrzycieli. Spock nie rozumie, o co im chodzi. Radca wyjaśnia, że Rada odmówiła ich żądaniom. Kirk pyta, co to za żądania, ponieważ wyraźnie są one powodem zniknięcia zenitu. Spock i Kirk zostają zaproszeni do spoczynku w Pokoju Gościnnym, póki zenite nie zostanie odnaleziony. Gdy wychodzą, dwóch strażników przyprowadza przed Radcę i jego córkę schwytanego górnika. Jeden ze strażników melduje, że ten Troglyta przebywał w mieście bez pozwolenia. Radca przepytuje go, ale mężczyzna nie mówi mu prawdy. Twierdzi, że miał coś naprawić i szarpie się ze strażnikami. Gdy Radca każe go uwięzić, Troglyta uwalnia się, mija zdziwioną Droxine i rzuca się z tarasu. Radca mówi tylko, ze jego śmierć jest "niefortunna". Kirk zasypia na łóżku w apartamencie, podczas gdy Spock medytuje w fotelu nad różnicami klasowymi, istniejącymi na tej planecie. Nagle wstaje i wychodzi do sąsiedniego pokoju, gdzie Droxine nalewa sobie jakiś napój. Spock mówi, że jej przybycie go zbudziło. Dziewczyna przeprasza, i jest wyraźnie oczarowana tym, że Wolkanie mają taki czuły słuch. Oboje nie zauważają kobiety, przemykającej się do sypialni. Gdy Droxine i Spock rozmawiają, kobieta w ciemnoniebieskiej sukni podchodzi do śpiącego Kirka i przykłada mu nóż do szyi. W ostatniej chwili Kirk chwyta ją za rękę i rzuca na łóżko. Siłują się i Kirk wytrąca jej broń. Kirk poznaje, że to ona zaatakowała go na powierzchni. Obezwładnia ją i nalega, by odpowiedziała na jego pytania. Dziewczyna obiecuje, że nie będzie go już atakowała, ale mimo to znowu próbuje go zranić. Tymczasem dyskusja Droxine i Spocka schodzi na zwyczaje godowe Wolkanów i ich siedmioletni cykl rozrodczy. Siedzą blisko siebie, twarzą w twarz, gdy przerywa im wołanie Kirka. Napastniczka, obecnie rozbrojona, twierdzi, że nie miała zamiaru mordować. Droxine mówi, że Vanna jest jej służącą. Wierzy ona, że Enterprise został wezwany przez Plasusa dla stłumienia rebelii. Okazuje się, że mieszkańcy Stratos uważają Troglytów za rasę intelektualnie i fizycznie gorszą, i odmawiają im jakichkolwiek przywilejów. Gdy Vanna zostaje zabrana przez strażnika, Kirk próbuje dociec, czemu Troglyci są traktowani w taki sposób. Droxine twierdzi, że system działa doskonale i nie ma potrzeby zmieniać go. Vanna jest przesłuchiwana przy użyciu jasnego światła, które wpływa na jej fizyczne I psychiczne odczucia. Jej krzyk ściąga wreszcie Spocka i Kirka. Na ich widok Najwyższy Radca każe wyłączyć światło i Vanna mdleje. Plasus wyjaśnia, że fizyczny dyskomfort to najlepszy sposób na uzyskiwanie informacji. Droxine wychodzi po tym, jak Spock odrzuca filozofię mieszkańców Stratos. Kirk i Najwyższy Radca grożą sobie nawzajem, po czym Plasus każe strażnikom wyprowadzić Vannę, a gościom wrócić natychmiast na Enterprise. Po ich zniknięciu nakazuje strażnikom zabicie Kirka w razie, gdyby jeszcze kiedyś wrócił do Stratos. Gdy Kirk i Spock znowu znajdują sie na mostku Enterprise, dr. McCoy mówi im, że znalazł przyczynę różnicy w zdolnościach obu klas. Okazuje się, że gaz, emitowany przez surowy zenit, wpływa na zdolności mentalne i charakter Troglytów. To częściowo tłumaczy uprzedzenia mieszkańców Miasta Chmur wobec nich. McCoy dodaje, że te efekty są odwracalne, a używanie przez górników masek filtrujących powietrze zapobiegłoby im w ogóle. To tłumaczy inteligencję Vanny, która, zabrana do Stratos, odzyskała normalne zdolności i jest teraz w stanie przewodzić Troglytom. Widząc, że teraz ma coś, co mógłby wymienić na zenit, Kirk nakazuje McCoy'owi zrobić tyle masek, ile zdoła. Kirk, Spock, i McCoy początkowo usiłują przekonać Plasusa, jest on jednak tak uprzedzony, że nie zdaje się to na nic. Na dodatek Najwyższy Radca oskarża Kirka o ingerowanie w działalność lokalnego rządu. Po wymianie nieuprzejmości Najwyższy Radca przerywa połączenie. Kirk nakazuje Spockowi by przesłał go do celi Vanny, wbrew zakazom Plasusa, a Spock sugeruje, że to on powinien iść "Pierwszego oficera łatwiej jest zastąpić niż kapitana lub doktora". Kirk, zaopatrzony w maskę, zjawia się w celi i próbuje przekonać Vannę. Obiecuje jej, że po dostarczeniu zenitu wróci i będzie mediował w negocjacjach między mieszkańcami Stratos a Troglytami. Początkowo dziewczyna nie wierzy: "''Godziny staja się stuleciami... a obietnice kłamstwami..." W końcu wygląda na to, że Kirk zyskał jej zaufanie i Vanna zgadza się zabrać go do miejsca ukrycia surowca. Gdy przybywa wartownik z posiłkiem dla Vanny, Kirk ogłusza go z fazera. Zabrawszy powalonemu kartę transportową oboje opuszczają celę. Gdy przybywają do kopalni, Vanna wzywa dwóch Wichrzycieli. Dziewczyna każe im uwięzić Kirka, zabiera mu fazer i komunikator. Nie wierzy w niewidoczny i bezwonny gaz, który działa szkodliwie na jej lud. Teraz ma bardzo ważnego zakładnika. Odsyła Wichrzycieli, jednemu każąc zanieść maskę Kirka do miasta, a drugiemu (który wolałby zabić kapitana) każąc pilnować, czy inni oficerowie nie próbują odbić Kirka siłą. A potem każe więźniowi wydobywać zenit gołymi rękami. Kirk wie, że on również ulegnie działaniu gazu, czeka więc na odpowiednią chwilę, by wyrównać szanse. Gdy coś odwraca uwagę dziewczyny, zabiera jej fazer i strzela w ścianę, powodując obwał skalny, który więzi ich oboje w jaskini. Vanna woła, że niedługo zabraknie im powietrza, na co Kirk odpowiada ironicznie, że nie musi obawiać się o coś, czego nie widać. Odzyskawszy komunikator kapitan wywołuje Enterprise. Nakazuje Spockowi przetransportowanie Najwyższego Radcy do kopalni na jego koordynaty, bez uprzedzenia. Spock i Scotty zabierają się natychmiast do pracy. Spock ma pewien kłopot ze złapaniem momentu, gdy Plasus będzie sam. Scotty przypomina mu, że kapitan kazał działać szybko, na co Spock odpowiada "...poczeka". Towarzyszem Plasusa jest Droxine, która właśnie rozmawia z nim o niedawnych gościach, głównie o Spocku. Przerywają im strażnicy, którzy właśnie odkryli ucieczkę Vanny i znaleźli maskę przy transporterze. Radca nakazuje poszukiwanie Kirka i odsyła Droxine, gdy ona pyta, czy oficjalna polityka na pewno jest słuszna i jedynie możliwa. W tym, momencie Spock ustala koordynaty, nakazuje Scottowi ściągnięcie Plasusa i niezwłoczne przesłanie go do kapitana Kirka. Godzinę później Najwyższy Radca gniewnie żąda, by Kirk go uwolnił, ten jednak zmusza jego i Vannę, by wydobywali zenit gołymi rękami. Plasus nie może tego wytrzymać i wyzywa Kirka na pojedynek z użyciem górniczych narzędzi. Kirk przyjmuje wyzwanie i obaj walczą, tarzając się po ziemi. Vanna pojmuje w końcu, że to gaz wywiera swój wpływ na Radnego i na Kirka, którzy wpadli w niekontrolowaną wściekłość. Chwyta komunikator i błaga Enterprise o pomoc, o zabranie ich z tej kopalni, nim tamci się pozabijają. Spock nakazuje to zrobić. Cała trójka materializuje się na platformie transportera. Spock odciąga Kirka i przypomina mu o efektach działania gazu. Mając tak obrazowy przykład działania gazu Kirk zdobywa wreszcie zaufanie Vanny i uzyskuje surowiec potrzebny do ratowania mieszkańców Merak II. Raz jeszcze oferuje swą pomoc w rozmowach z Troglytami, przedstawiając całą sprawę w Federacyjnym Biurze d/s Rowoju. Gdy Najwyższy Radny oskarża Kirka o wtrącanie się w sprawy lokalnego rządu, Kirk kontratakuje, oskarżając go o agresję na oficera Floty. Znów zaczynają się wzajemnie obrażać, gdy przerywa im Vanna, tym razem spokojniejsza; sugeruje, by obaj zapomnieli o urazach. Kirk zgadza się i wraca na pokład z zenitem. Droxine żegna się smutno ze Spockiem, obiecując mu, ze zejdzie z chmur i zajmie się pracą na rzecz wspólnego dobra. Wpisy w dzienniku *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5818.4. Zaraza roślin niszczy planetę w kwadrancie galaktyki, w którym obecnie operuje Enterprise. Zagraża zniszczeniem szaty roślinnej na całej planecie, która w ten sposób stałaby się niemieszkalna. Z rozkazu Federacji lecimy pełną prędkością warp ku planecie Ardana, jedynemu znanemu źródłu zenitu. To jedyna substancja, która może powstrzymać zarazę." *Wpis w dzienniku dzieła komandora Spocka: "Ta niepokojąca planeta jest miejscem niezwykle brutalnego kontrastu. Ci, którzy korzystają z przywilejów są całkowicie odseparowani od tych, którzy na nich pracują. To nie jest mądre. Tu, w Stratos, wszystko jest niezwykle piękne i przyjemne. Córka najwyższego radnego, Droxine, chyba szczególnie. Imię Droxine wydaje się ... odpowiednie dla niej. Jestem ciekaw, czy może ona zachować całą swą czystość i słodycz, wiedząc o tym, jak żyją ci pod powierzchnią planety? Takie życie napełnia ich gorzką nienawiścią. Młoda dziewczyna, która prowadziła atak na nas, była brutalna i zdesperowana. Gdyby śliczna Droxine wiedziała o nieszczęściu młodych górników, ciekaw jestem, jak ta wiedza by na nią wpłynęła." *"'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5819.0. Minęło ponad osiem godzin od zniknięcia zenitu i wciąż nie ma po nim śladu. Dostaliśmy wiadomość z Merak II że zaraza szybko się rozszerza. Musimy dostarczyć zenit w ciągu dwunastu godzin, albo życie na planecie zginie." *" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5819.3. Melduje pierwszy oficer Spock. Kapitan Kirk przesłał się do Stratos, by nawiązać kontakt ze zbuntowanymi Troglytami. Choć uciekł ze Stratos do kopalni, jego życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie informuje nas o postępach. My musimy zachować ciszę. Nie możemy mu pomóc bez narażenia jego życia." Pamiętne cytaty "''Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam Wolkanina, sir." "Ani ja dzieła sztuki, madam." : - Droxine i Spock "Ma pan lekki sen, kapitanie." "Tak, służba to dobry nauczyciel." : - Vanna i Kirk "Macie gody tylko raz na siedem lat?" "Siedmioletni cykl biologiczny dotyczy wszystkich Wolkanów. W tym czasie instynkt godowy przewaza nad wszystkim innym." "I nic nie może zakłócić tego cyklu, Mr. Spock?" "Niezwykła uroda... zawsze zakłóca, madame." : - Droxine i Spock "Powiedział, by przesłać Najwyższego Radnego bez ostrzeżenia?" "To nie były dokładnie te słowa, Mr. Scott. Jednak wyrażały tę myśl." "Chciałbym zobaczyć minę Radnego." "Będzie pan miał okazję." "Kapitan mówił, żeby zrobić to natychmiast, prawda??" "Teraz przekazuje pan dokładną wypowiedź, Mr. Scott. Radzę, by obsługiwał pan transporter osobiście. Ten transport może być bardzo delikatnym problemem technicznym dla nas... i dyplomatycznym dla kapitana." "Aye!" : - Scotty i Spock "Jestem najwyższym Radnym całej planety! Nie będę przyjmował rozkazów!!" : - Plasus "Kop!" : - Kapitan Kirk, pod wpływem gazu "Troglodyci nie będą więcej cierpieć na niedorozwój i niekontrolowaną agresję." "Będą tacy jak ona: niewdzięczni i roszczeniowi!" "Tak, my dopiero zaczynamy żądać." : - Kirk, Plasus, i Vanna Zza kulis * Zapomniana kwestia ze scenariusza została później dograna przez Shatnera, ale usta Kirka nie poruszają się, gdy mówi "Kim jesteście? Jaki jest powód tego ataku?" Niektóre stacje wycięły tę scenę. * "Wpis" Spocka jest zapisem jego przemyśleń. Co niezwykłe, podczas tych przemyśleń widzimy wcześniejsze sceny z tego odcinka. * Fred "The Hammer" Williamson jest byłym zawodowym futbolistą * Jeff Corey uczył wcześniej aktorstwa Leonarda Nimoya. * Spock odrobinę wyszedł poza schemat swej postaci. Mówi Droxine, że Wolkani sa dumni ze swej logiki, choć duma to ludzka emocja – tak mówi Amanda Grayson do Sareka w Journey to Babel . Co więcej, na co wielu zwróciło uwagę, Spock uparcie nie chciał rozmawiac o pon farr z kapitanem, swym dobrym przyjacielem, w Amok Time, a tu swobodnie rozmawia o tym z Droxine. Jest trochę zabawnej ironii w tym, że gdy Spock rozmawia o popędzie godowym z Droxine, Kirk siłuje się z Vanną. * Cykl godowy pon farr ujawnia się co siedem lat. Zostało to sprecyzowane w "Amok Time". * Montaż ujęcia Spocka pracującego przy transporterze, gdy ściąga on Kirka i Plasusa został nieco obrobiony, tak, by wyglądało, że Wolkanin operuje urządzeniem szybciej niż zwykle. Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i: * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Jeff Corey jako Plasus Udział biorą * Diana Ewing jako Droxine * Charlene Polite jako Vanna * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Kirk Raymone jako Strażnik #1 * Jimmy Fields jako Strażnik #2 * Ed Long jako Midro * Fred Williamson jako Anka * Garth Pillsbury jako Więzień * Harv Selsby jako Strażnik Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Lou Elias jako Troglyta #1 * Richard Geary jako Wartownik #1 * Jay Jones jako Prisoner #1 * Bob Miles jako CWartownik #2 * Marvin Walters jako Troglyta #2\ Kaskaderzy * Paul Baxley jako dubler Williama Shatnera * Donna Garrett jako dublerka Charlene Polite * Ralph Garrett jako Troglyta de:Die Wolkenstadt en:The Cloud Minders (episode) es:The Cloud Minders fr:The Cloud Minders (épisode) ja:惑星アーダナのジーナイト作戦（エピソード） nl:The Cloud Minders Kategoria: odcinki TOS